A technique for performing a correction process on a video signal by detecting a change (for example, a scene change) between frames of the video signal and varying a correction amount in accordance with a result of the detection has been developed, and development is ongoing.
For example, PTL 1 (Japanese Patent No. 4506548) discloses a video processing device including two video information detecting units each configured to detect video information from a corresponding one of video signals upstream and downstream of a video processing unit configured to perform prescribed signal processing on the video signal by using a memory unit such as a frame memory, wherein the presence or the absence of a scene change is determined from the video information detected by the detection unit located upstream of the video processing unit, and an image quality correction amount is obtained from the video information detected by the detection unit located downstream of the video processing unit. Then, in the video processing device disclosed in PTL 1, when the occurrence of a scene change is determined, the image quality correction amount is corrected, and an image quality correction is performed on the video signal with the image quality correction amount which has been corrected. This can reduce degradation in image quality due to a correction deviation caused by the scene change.